The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant, which was developed by artificially pollinating an unnamed seedling(not patent in the US) with an unnamed seedling (not patent in the US). The two parents were crossed in the summer of 2001 and the resulting seed was sown in December 2001, in a controlled glasshouse environment. Out of these seedlings one seedling was selected, as the new variety and named ‘PACsix’. The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:                1. The unnamed seedling has a breeding background in unnamed seedlings.        2. ‘PACsix’ has medium double flowers, while the unnamed seedling has big double flowers.        3. ‘PACsix’ has pink colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has orange petals.        
The new variety may distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventor, by the following combination of characteristics:                1. The unnamed seedling has a breeding background in unnamed seedlings.        2. ‘PACsix’ has bigger flowers and foliage as compared to the unnamed seedling.        3. ‘PACsix’ has pink colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has dark yellow petals.        